The Feeling of Being Happy
by RoganFan7744
Summary: Rory is in a car accident, and whinds up in a coma. What will happen when we find out there's something we didn't know about her?
1. Questions, Questions, Questions

Chapter 1 - Questions,questions,questions.

Rory is driving home from Yale calling her mother.

"Hey mom I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to have a movie night tonight, but obviously your not home, so just call me me when you get back" Rory said to the answering machine. about 5 minutes later a pair of lights started coming towards her.

Lorelai returned home from her date from Luke. they had been back together for a couple months now after the whole 'the wedding is off and to get back at you i'll sleep with the fater of my child'. Lorelai had told Luke about what happened between her and Chris and Luke forgave her, apologising as well for putting off her dream wedding. They now have begun to replan their wedding for sometime early next year.

She walked over to her answering machine to check messages.  
The usual, Emily wanting to talk, Kirk getting the wrong number, a message from Rory and then one she wasn't expecting...

"Hello we are trying to reach a Lorelai Gilmore. We have patient by the name of Rory Gilmore and need you to come down to New Haven General Hostpital." as soon as the message was over Lorelai was out the door and on her way to the hospital.

At the hospital Lorelai rushed to the information desk, and began yelling at the nurses until someone would tell her where Rory was. Until a doctor came up to her.

"I'm sorry, are you Lorelai Gilmore?" asked the doctor

"Yes I am, how's Rory? where is she? can I see her?" Lorelai began ranting, praying that Rory was okay.

"Hello i'm doctor Caine. Rory is in stable condition, her and the baby are alright." He finished it took a few seconds to relize what the doctor had just told her.

"B..baby? she's pregnant?" asked Lorelai

"Yes she is. Why? didn't you know?" asked the doctor

"No i didn't. Can I go see her?" she asked

"Not at the moment, there are still some things I need to tell you. Rory may be stable but the car accident caused mayjor head trauma, she's in a coma right now, and we don't know if she will ever wake up." Doctor Caine said.

"Whh...what? what about the baby?" Lorelai still not grasping the situation.

"The baby will be fine, if Rory wakes up then she will be free to go home and come back in when she ready to give birth. But... if she does not wake up then we will perform a c-section in about 7 1/2 months." The doctor said before leaving he added "If you have anymore questions just ask one of the nurses." and then he left.

Lorelai numbly got out her phone and began to dial a not too familliar number. 


	2. One Impossible Phonecall

Chapter 2 - One impossible phone call.

Lorelai was listening as the phone rang, just as she was about to hang up a breathless man answered the phone.

"he...ello?" The man asked

"Logan? it's Lorelai." Lorelai said dreading what had to be said next

"Lorelai? uh... nice to hear from you again. how's life?" Logan asked

"Logan, I need you to come back home...there's been an accident. Rory's hurt" Lorelai said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"What??? what do you mean hurt? whats wrong? is she gonna be alright?" Logan asked freaking out and ranting all at once.

"Logan, Logan slow down... I need you to come home it's not good" Lorelai finished.

"I'll be there in 14 hours" Logan said before hanging up.

The next few hours were horrible for Lorelai, calling everyone, telling them what happened.  
When Logan arrived at the hostpital there was a huge crowd waiting around Rory's room.  
There was Emily and Richard, Sookie, Jackson and the kids. Lane and Zach, Luke of course and even Chris was there.

He walked over to Lorelai and gave her a hug. which was akward he had to admit but she looked like she needed it.

"Wow Rory sure is loved" Logan said softly as he was hugging her.

"That's not even all of them. Alot of them, mainly from the town, were here but had to go" Lorelai said as she released the hug.

"Everyone if you don't mind, me and Logan need to talk" as she motioned for them begin to walk down the hall.

"It must be bad if you couldn't tell me infront of everyone." Logan said trying to laugh.

"Logan...Rory's in a coma and they don't know if she will ever wake up." Lorelai said tearing up.

"No...not Rory. she'll pull through this" Logan said trying to convince himself.

"Logan there is a very small chance she will ever wake up. Now your gonna have to accept that, we all are" Lorelai said

"Then why? why do I have to come all the way down here to never see her awake again?" Logan asked getting angry

"Because there is something else I havn't told you yet...Rory's pregnant" Lorelai said. 


	3. You're Gonna Be a Daddy!

Chapter 3 - You're gonna be a Daddy!

After Logan had accepted the fact he was gonna be a father, he moved back from London to be close to Rory incase something happened.

After 7 1/2 months they performed a c-section to get the baby since Rory still hadn't woken up. and it was very doubtful that she was ever gonna wake up. And now Logan was the father of a baby girl named Lorelai Honor Gilmore-Huntsberger.

It's now been four years. Four years, six months, eight days, and three hours since Rory was hit by that drunk driver.

Rory lay in that hospital bed. motionless, until she shot up with a start. She looked around the room and didn't reconize where she was. Except that she was obiously was in a hospital room.  
As she stood up she emmedietly fell to the ground, since she had not used her legs in such a long time. As she fell the IV that was in her arm riped out and she screamed. She looked at her arm and it was only bleeding a little bit, just then a nurse came running in.

"Miss Gilmore! your awake! come here." The nurse said as she helped her back onto the bed.

"Thanks...Becky." Rory said reading her name tag, "what am I doing here?"

"You were in a car accident, you have been in a coma. Here let me get the doctor and call Mrs. Danes and Mr. Huntzberger." Nurse Becky said.

"Logan?, why isn't he in London?, he was supposed to be there a year." Rory yammered.

"Miss Gilmore you've been...nevermind, i'll be right back, dont move." she said and left the room.

After Becky had left Rory looked around and saw some flowers on the table next to bed, and she opened the drawer she saw a book and a handheld mirror.  
Rory picked up the mirror first and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked a bit older, she suddenly wondered how long she was in a coma. Next she picked up the book and saw that it was one of Logan's favorite's, that's when becky came back into the room.

"He read's that to you, you know." Beck said after saying the doctor would be here in a minute.

"Logan? this is his favorite" Rory said smiling. 


	4. An Angelic Face

Chapter 4 - An Angelic Face.

Logan was sleeping on the couch, with Mr. Wiskers in his hands, (Lori's favorite stuffed kitty) suddenly a very hyper four year old started jumping up and down on Logan's stomach.

"Ow! Lori!" Logan said as he reached up and used both his hands to stop the crazy girl. As he stared at her, he couldn't help but think of how much he looked like Rory, the perfect little nose, creamy skin, and the biggest blue eyes you've ever seen. The only thing that was different was her shoulder length hair, which was as blonde as Logans.

As he stared at her he couldn't help but smile, how could he be mad at such an angelic face? .  
Just then the phone started ringing, Lori got excited, ran up, grabbed the phone, and started running around, keeping it from Logan.

"Lori! Lori give me the phone! Lori sweetie, please give daddy the phone"  
Logan said as she crawled under the bed, where Logan couldn't reach her.

When the phone stopped ringing, Lori got bored and got out from under the bed, giving the phone to Logan.

"Great" Logan muttered under his breath. "Lori, go get dressed, Nana Lorelai is going to pick you up today, and go to Stars Hollow."

After Lori left Logan was just going to check the voice mail when someone started knocking on the door.

"HELLO!" the voice yelled through the door, "Nana does not like waiting in the hall! Logan! Lori! someone open the door!" Lorelai yelled.

Logan smiled as he left his bedroom, he saw Lori standing at the door, yelling.

"Are you sure it's you nana?" Lori yelled through the door, "Cause daddy says i'm not allowed to open the door if I don't know who it is" Lori yelled while she was giggling.

"Yes Lori it's me! please open the door!" Lorelai yelled

"Prove it! whats my favorite color?" Lori asked

Logan laughed as he picked up Lori and opened the door.

"Finally! I was begining to think you wanted your own personal statue in the hallway." Lorelai complained

"No, it's just really funny, seeing you argue with a four year old." Logan replied.

"Yeah, so," Lorelai began, Logan could see where this was going. "Have you been on any dates lately?" Lorelai asked

"No Lorelai" Logan replied, he hadn't been on a date since he got together with rory six years ago.

"It's not like I want the father of my grandaughter to be with another women, but it's been over four years, and you deserve to be happy, Rory would want you to be happy." Lorelai said.

"No Lorelai, I loved Rory, I mean LOVE Rory, and it wouldn't be right to be with another women, I have Lori and that's all I need." Logan said.

"Alright, I just want you to be happy" she said as her cell started ringing.  
Lorelai reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out her cell.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered "This is Lorelai Gilmore" "What?" Lorelai asked as she started to cry. Logan began to get concerned, then she said something that Logan thought he would never hear."

"It's Rory...she's awake" 


	5. Many More Questions

Chapter 5 Many More Questions

Logan's mind was racing as he ran down the halls of New Haven General Hospital, he had left Lori with Lorelai, outside while he talked with Rory first, he had a thousand questions but one question always remained, the one that he has been wanting to ask her for over four years now...

did she know? .

As he ran down the last hallway, he stopped suddenly at the door he had visited fequently these past years, he opened the door to see Rory sitting up on the bed, talking to the doctor. He had to stop a second, seeing was still as beatiful as she ever was, he let out the breath he didnt know he had been holding, enough sound to make Rory and the doctor turn towards him.

He didn't waste another moment he ran across the room and kissed her with as much passion as he could, while trying to tell her how much he missed her and loved her all in that one kiss. She kissed back, as they broke the kiss he held her in his arms, thinking what he had hoped was not true, but there she was, she was real.

"Logan? why are you crying?" Rory asked as they broke their hug.

Logan brought his hand up to his face to touch the tears, he hadn't ever relised that he was crying, he was just so happy to see her.

Just than the doctor came back into the room, and coughed slightly, nodding his head toward the door.

"I'll be right back" Logan said kissing Rory.

When Logan got outside the room he began to talk to the doctor.

"How is she?" Logan asked

"She fine, I mean as fine as she can be, we have run some tests and it doesn't seem to be any brain damage, but there are a couple more she needs to take before she can be released." Doctor Caine said

"Does she know how long she has been in a coma for?" Logan asked

"No, we figured it would be better coming from you" he replied

Logan sighed and than asked a ever more important question...

"Does she know about Lori?" 


	6. I Have a What?

Chapter 6 I Have a What?

Logan slowly rentered Rory's room after talking with the doctor, he had informed Logan that he hadn't asked Rory yet if she knew she was pregnant or not.  
Logan sat down on the bed, and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Logan? how long was I in a coma?" Rory asked in a soft voice.

"Four years, Four years, six months, eight days, and..." as he looked at his watch, "five and a half hours" Logan said.

"Four years? four years? wow thats a long time" Rory said taking the news all in.

"Rory, I have to ask you a question, before you got in the accident, did you...uh...did you know...?" before Logan got the chance to ask Rory cut him off.

"You mean the baby?" Rory asked tearing up, "I was gonna have a movie night with mom to talk to her about it, but when I couldn't reach her, I thought 'okay i'm just gonna go home, and call Logan' but before I could get the chance there, there, the car started coming towards me..." Rory was bawling, "I so sorry Logan, I didn't mean to lose it, I just, I just..." but Rory was cut off by yelling..

"LORI STOP! Lorelai Honor Gilmore-Huntzberger! get your butt over here right..." Lorelai was cut off by Lori running into Rory's room and jumping into Logan's arms.

Rory sat there stunned, who was this little girl?

"Rory, there is someone I want you to meet, this is Lori, short for Lorelai, Lori...this is your mommy." 


	7. She Looks Just Like You

Chapter 7 She Looks Just Like You

Rory sat there, stunned, to say the least, all she could think about was 'I didn't lose the baby?' Rory's thought's were cut short when Lori suddenly jumped into her arms, giving her a hug.  
She wrapped her arms around Lori as the tears came to her eyes, she couldn't believe that her baby survived, and that she had missed the first four years of her daughters life.

After she had been checked out of the hospital, Rory entered her new apartment, well, not just her apartment, she was living with Logan and Lori.  
As Logan was checking her out of the hospital, Rory and Lorelai got caught up, Lorelai wouldn't let go of Rory. After a couple of hours everyone was ready to leave, Lorelai said goodbye and informed Rory that she was calling everyone she knew to tell them that she was awake, and that they should unplug their phone with all the calls they will be getting, and not to make any plans for saturday, cause of the party that she is throwing for everyone to see Rory again.

Logan came up to Rory after Lori had ran into her room, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her.

"I'm gonna put Lori down for her nap and then we can talk, okay?" Logan asked.  
Rory nodded, and watched as Logan walked down the hall and turned to the right. After Logan had left Rory began to search around the apartment, walking into the living room, it was pretty good sized, as soon as she walked into it, Rory noticed the large windows that looked out onto the town, there was a large sofa.  
Rory went over and sat down, she turned to the side and saw pictures on the end tables, there was one of her and Logan at the Life and Death bergade, jumping off the scaffold, at the poker game, and one of her and Logan at his going away party. Than she noticed all the pictures of Lori, her first birthday, one of her, Logan and Lorelai at the park, and one of her holding a picture she painted, but it looked like more of the paint got on her than the paper, Rory smiled, and left the living room and wandered down the hall, before she got to Lori's room, she saw Logan's room.

As she walked in, she looked around and there were even more pictures on the walls, as she started at another picture of Lori she couldn't help but think how much she look's like Logan.  
She looked in the bathroom, and walked into the walk-in closet, and saw that only half the closet had stuff in it, less than half in fact. She saw Logan's clothes and shoes on the left side of the closet and on the right side were boxes marked 'Rory' on them, going through some of them, alot were her clothes, and other items. She turned around and layed down on the bed, she felt so comfortable, and pretty soon, she was fast asleep.

Logan walked in and saw that Rory had fallen asleep on his bed, no, their bed, he smiled to himself, walked over and layed down next to her, it had been a long day and pretty soon he fell asleep too. 


	8. Figuring Out My Position

Chapter 8 Figuring Out My Position 

Rory woke up to see that she had only fallen asleep for 20 minutes, she felt an arm around her waist, she turned around to see Logan sleeping right next to her.

She gently shook Logan to wake him up, "Logan?" Rory whispered "Logan?" she whispered again, when that didn't work, she leaned over and kissed him, as soon as she did, she felt his lips begin to move with her's and than she quickly pulled back.

"Tease" Logan said, with his eyes still closed.

"Logan? you need to wake up, it's time to have that talk." Rory said gently

Logan opened his eyes to look at Rory, as he slowly brought himself up, leaning against the headboard, he looked at the clock, after seeing that Lori would be asleep for at least another hour, he faced Rory, ready to begin their inevitable conversation.

"What's her full name?" Rory asked quietly

"Lorelai Honor Gilmore-Huntzberger" Logan said smiling

Rory smiled, and asked "How old is she?"

"Three and a half" Logan answered rubbing her hand with his thumb as he held it. "Her birthday is next month"

"She look's just like you" Rory said smiling, their daughter was the cutest and had the blondest hair she had ever seen.

"She looks just like _you_, have you seen her eyes? and she is so smart." Logan said smiling proudly.

Rory suddenly became serious "Oh my god, what about Yale? I never finished! and Lori, what position am I going to have with her? and you? are we going to be a couple again?" she asked rambiling.

Logan grabbed her head with his hands and kissed her to stop her from talking.  
"Rory, you can go back to Yale, you only had a couple months left to go, it shouldn't be a problem, and Lori, Rory, you're her mother, you can spend time with her to get to know our daughter, and one last thing Rory," as he kissed her again "of course were a couple, I wouldn't have it any other way"

Rory smiled as she leaned over and whispered in his ear "how long before Lori wakes up?" Logan looked at her confused before he answered "About another hour" not quite getting it. Suddenly, Rory got up and went over to the door, closing and locking it, turning around she said "It's been a long time Logan..." she said trailing off, before she pulled off her shirt, Logan sat there stunned a little at first, but than got up and kissed Rory again, it had been four years, four years of being alone, the only sounds that were left coming from the bedroom were sounds of a couple in love.


	9. Day One

Chapter 9 Day One 

Rory woke up to an empty bed, she grabbed one of Logan's dress shirts and a pair of clean boxer shorts and walked out to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she could see Logan making dinner, while Lori sat at the counter looking at a pop-up book, Rory smelled the air and than relised how hungry she was, just than Lori saw her...

"Mommy! you're awake!" Lori yelled as she ran up to Rory and gave her a hug. Rory was startled a little to see that her daughter was just so used to her.

"Hi sweetie" Rory said as she picked Lori up, kissed the top of her head and brought her back to the counter.

"Hi" Logan said kissing her, "I was gonna give you five more minutes before I got Lori to go and wake you up for dinner, you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving" Rory replied smiling, she took a seat next to Lori, "What book are you looking at?" she asked

"Sleeping beauty" Lori replied, "Isn't this one your favorite?" she asked

"Yeah," Rory said a little confused "It is".

"That's what daddy told me, he tells me lots of things about you" she said

Rory smiled at this, she couldn't believe that Logan was telling their daughter about her, this made her want to know her daughter even more.

"Well, since i've been asleep all this time, why don't you tell me some stuff about you, like, what's you favorite color?" Rory asked

"Green, even nana Lorelai couldn't get that one" Lori said.

"That's because you favorite color changes weekly" Logan replied laughing.

After Dinner Logan, Rory, and Lori watched a movie, Rory had insisted Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Logan had said no, claiming that he had seen it too many times, but with two against one, Logan lost, so as they sat there, watching the movie, with Lori and Rory singing along.  
Logan just watched as Lori and Rory watched the movie, and with Rory braiding Lori's hair, he was amazed that they hadn't been doing this all along, it was hard to believe that Rory had only been there less than a day.

After the movie Logan looked over to see Rory asleep with Lori leaning against her on the couch, he got up and went over to them and whispered in Rory's ear, "Ace, you need to wake up, it's time to put Lori to bed" he said.

Rory grumbled and quietly said "Mean".

"Come on Ace" Logan said as he picked up Lori, Rory soon followed as he walked down the hall to Lori's room.

"Most of the time..." Logan started whispering "she fall's asleep while we watch our movie after dinner, but sometimes you have to read to her. Sleeping Beauty and The Three Little Pig's are her favorite" he said as he put Lori into her bed.

When they had left the room, Logan and Rory went into their room where Rory got out one of her many boxes marked clothes, and found some pajama's, where she and Logan got into bed.  
After a little while, Rory spoke up...

"Logan?" she whispered "Logan? what's your's and Lori's usual routine?"

Logan turned toward her "well, I usually go to work around seven thirty, so I get up about six, take a shower, get Lori up, put on Rugrats, make breakfast, than by about seven, me and Lori pick out her outfit, than after she gets dressed I help her put her shirt on right, than Lorelai pick's her up or she goes to Andreja's..." he was cut off by Rory

"Who's Andreja?" Rory asked

"Andreja Faye, she's Stephanie and Colin's daughter, she's about six month's younger than Lori." Logan said.

"Steph and Colin have a daughter? are they married?" she asked

"Yeah, they got married last year, and Colin just went to work for his fathers law firm, and Steph stay's home with Andreja, oh yeah and she's pregnant again." Logan finished.

"Wow, alot has happened, what about Paris?" she asked

"Well, I probably wouldn't know, but after what happened to you, she demanded to be in Lori's life. Lori goes over there once a month to stay the night, you would not believe what I had to do to convice her not to kill me when she found out she wasn't the godmother, oh and her and Doyle broke up, she got back together with a guy named Jamie, she said she used to date him in high school."

"Wow, Jamie, oh and who's the godmother and father? Rory asked

"Well after alot of thinking I couldn't decide between Lorelai and Luke or Steph and Colin, but I decided to go with Steph and Colin, Lorelai understood." he said.

"Okay, well, what about Lane?" she asked

"Are we going to sit here the entire night to tell you what's been going on the past four years?" Logan asked

"Yup"

"Okay then here we go, well after Lane and Zach got married and had their twins..."Rory interrupted again.

"Oh my god, I forgot she was gonna have twins, what were they?"

"Well she had a boy and a girl, the girl was named Evelyn, they call her Evie, and the boy they named him Cale. And I would have told you that if you hadn't rudely interrupted me again." he said laughing softly.

"Well what about Finn?" she asked

"Finn, well, Finn, that's a long story..."

* * *

**Okay, I changed a couple of things, I fixed some of my spelling mistakes, also if you read before I changed it, the answer to my Sophie question has already been answered, Thanks!**


End file.
